familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hamilton family
The Hamiltons of the United States are a family of Scottish origin, whose most prominent member was Alexander Hamilton (1755/1757–1804), one of the Founding Fathers of the United States. Their ancestors and relations in Scotland included the Lairds of Kerelaw Castle in Stevenston, North Ayrshire, of the Cambuskeith branch of Clan Hamilton. Background Alexander Hamilton and his older brother James Hamilton, Jr. were born out of wedlock on the island of Nevis in the West Indies. His father, James A. Hamilton, was born in Ayrshire, Scotland, and moved to the West Indies to become a merchant and set up his business on the island of Saint Kitts. The elder James Hamilton was the fourth son of Laird Alexander Hamilton of Grange. The lineage of the Hamiltons of Grange originated with Walter de Hamilton, founder of the Cambuskeith branch of Clan Hamilton, who held lands in Edinburgh by a charter from Robert III of Scotland given between 1390 and 1406. The last Laird of the Hamiltons of Grange, who held the title from 1774 until his death in 1837, was Alexander Hamilton's first cousin, also named Alexander. In October 1772, Alexander Hamilton moved to the Thirteen Colonies (later the United States) to earn an education. He later became the first Secretary of the Treasury. He married Elizabeth Schuyler, who was the daughter of Philip Schuyler and Catherine Van Rensselaer, both members of prominent Dutch-American families, the Schuyler and Van Rensselaer families. Elizabeth and Alexander Hamilton were married on December 14, 1780, at the Schuyler Mansion in Albany, New York. They went on to have eight children, thus establishing the Hamilton family in the United States. Notable members The following list, organized by generation, begins with the establishment of Alexander Hamilton's family. It selectively includes notable descendants of Alexander and Eliza Hamilton. First generation * Alexander Hamilton (1755/1757–1804) * Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton (1757–1854) Second generation (children) * Philip Hamilton (1782–1801) * Angelica Hamilton (1784–1857) * Alexander Hamilton Jr. (1786–1875) * James Alexander Hamilton (1788–1878) * John Church Hamilton (1792–1882) * William Stephen Hamilton (1797–1850) * Eliza Hamilton Holly (1799–1859) * Philip Hamilton (the second) (1802–1884) Third generation (grandchildren) * Alexander Hamilton (1815–1907) * Alexander Hamilton Jr. (1816–1889) * Schuyler Hamilton (1822–1903) * Louis McLane Hamilton (1844–1868) * Allan McLane Hamilton (1848–1919) Fourth generation (great-grandchildren) * Alexander Hamilton (1847–1928) * Robert Ray Hamilton (1851–1890) * Louis McLane Hamilton (1876–1911) Fifth generation (great-great-grandchildren) * Helen Morgan Hamilton (1896–1985) * Pierpont Morgan Hamilton (1898–1982) * Alexander Morgan Hamilton (1903–1970) Family tree The following partial family tree begins with the paternal grandfather of Alexander Hamilton, and includes both Scottish and American family members. * Alexander Hamilton of Grange, Laird ∞ 1730: Elizabeth Pollock of [[Pollock baronets|Sir Robert Pollock, Baronet] (1665–1735)] ** John Hamilton of Grange (1712–1771) ** Robert Hamilton of Grange (1715–1774) ** Alexander Hamilton (b. 1717) ∞ Rachel Cunninghame of James Cunninghame of Collelan *** Alexander Hamilton of Grange, advocate (d. 1837) *** Elizabeth Hamilton ∞ Robert Cunninghame of Auchenharvie *** Margaret Hamilton ∞ Rev. Thomas Pollock *** Joana (or Frances) Hamilton ∞ Edward M'Cormick *** Jane Hamilton ** James A. Hamilton (1718–1799) and Rachel Faucette (1729–1768) married to [[Christiansted National Historic Site|Johann Michael Lavien]] of John Fawcette, IV (1703–1745) *** James A. Hamilton, Jr. (1753–1786) ∞ Courtney Bailey (b. 1760) **** Franklin Hamilton ***** Benjamin Franklin Hamilton (1825–1898) ∞ (1) Elizabeth Nahragan (d. 1865); ∞ (2) Catherine Holley (1841–1918) **** Mary Ann Courtney Hamilton (1802–1884) ∞ Thomas W. Tucker (1802–1881) *** Alexander Hamilton (1755/7–1804) ∞ Elizabeth Schuyler (1757–1854) of Gen. [[Philip Schuyler] (1733–1804) ∞ Catherine Van Rensselaer (1734–1803)] **** Philip Hamilton (1782–1801) **** Angelica Hamilton (1784–1857) **** Alexander Hamilton Jr. (1786–1875) ∞ Eliza P. Knox (d. 1871) **** James Alexander Hamilton (1788–1878) ∞ Mary Morris (d. 1869) ***** Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton (1811–1863) ∞ George Lee Schuyler (1811–1890) of [[Philip Jeremiah Schuyler]] ***** Frances "Fanny" Hamilton (1813–1887) ∞ George Russel James Bowdoin (1809–1870) ***** Alexander Hamilton Jr. (1816–1889) ∞ Angelica Livingston (1820–1896) of [[Maturin Livingston]] ****** Alexander Hamilton (1848–1849) ***** Mary Morris Hamilton (1818–1877) ∞ George Lee Schuyler (1811–1890) ***** Angelica Hamilton (1819–1868) ∞ Richard Milford Blatchford (1798–1875) **** John Church Hamilton (1792–1882) ∞ Maria Eliza van den Heuvel (1795–1873) ***** Alexander Hamilton (1815–1907) ∞ Elizabeth Smith Nicoll (1819–1873) ****** Rev. Alexander Hamilton (1847–1928) ∞ Adele Walton Livermore (1849–1907) ******* Anne Adele Walton Hamilton (1873–1898) ∞ Gilva Burr Kellogg ******** Adele Spaulding Kellogg (b. 1895) ******** Gilva Lawrence Kellogg (b. 1897) ******* Alma Elizabeth Hamilton (b. 1877) ******* Charlotte Maria Hamilton (1882–1907) ******* Esther Livermore Hamilton (1884–1884) ******* Alexander Schuyler Hamilton III (1886–1914) ****** Henry Nicoll Hamilton (1849–1914) ∞ Mary Amelia Fish (1857–1898) ******* Katherine Nicoll Hamilton (1880–1957) ∞ Theodore Ethelbert Terrell (1878–1969) ******* Mary Hamilton (1886–1887) ******* Henry Beekman Hamilton (1888–1981) ∞ Dora L. Titus (1884–1924) ******** Edith M. Hamilton (1915–1987) ∞ Crossett Morgan (1909–1983) ******** William T. Hamilton (b. 1919) ******* Philip Schuyler Hamilton (1891–1927) ****** James Bowdoin Hamilton (1852–1853) ****** Marie Elizabeth Hamilton (1855–1897) ∞ Francis William Henderson (1825–1887) ***** Charlotte Augusta Hamilton (1819–1896) ***** John Cornelius Adrian Hamilton (1820–1879) ∞ Angeline Romer (1816–1888) ****** Edgar Augustus Hamilton (1841–1926) ∞ (1) Martha Ecob (1847–1884); ∞ (2) Carrie Rogers Tolfree (1844–1901) ******* Edgar Laurens Hamilton (1872–1950) ******* Grace Holmes Hamilton (1877–1931) ******* Alexander Hamilton (1878–1890) ******* Eleanor Ecob Hamilton (1881–1956) ****** John Cornelius Leon Hamilton (1842–1919) ∞ Sarah Francis Pugh (1843–1918) ******* Frank Hamilton (1866–1946) ∞ Minnie Haring (1867–1951) ******** William Haring Hamilton (1897–1934) ******* Mary Schuyler Hamilton (1870–1941) ******* Philip Lee Hamilton (1874–1947) ******* John Church Hamilton (1885–1953) ∞ Gladys L. Mayer (1897–1981) ***** Schuyler Hamilton (1822–1903) ∞ Cornelia Ray (d. 1867) ****** Robert Ray Hamilton (1851–1890) ∞ Evangeline L. Mann ****** Schuyler Hamilton, Jr. (1853–1907) ∞ (1) Jane Bird Mercer (1867–1899); ∞ (2) Gertrude Van Cortlandt Wells (1849–1944) of [[Alexander Wells (California)|Alexander Wells]] ******* Violet Loring Hamilton (1882–1936) ∞ Austin Sherwood Rothwell (1890–1941) ******* Gertrude Ray Hamilton (1887–1961) ∞ Paul Leavenworth McCulloch (1887–1962) ******* Helena Van Wyck Hamilton (1888–1888) ******* Lillian Gardiner Hamilton (1890–1890) ****** Charles Althrop Hamilton (1858–1875) ***** Mary Eliza Hamilton (1825–1887) ∞ Charles Augustus Peabody (1814–1901) ***** Charles Apthorpe Hamilton (1826–1901) ∞ Julia F. Eliot (1828–1903) ****** Julia A. Hamilton (1860–1876) ***** Adelaide Hamilton (1830–1915) ***** Elizabeth Hamilton (1831–1884) ∞ (1) Henry Wager Halleck (1815–1872); ∞ (2) George Washington Cullum (1809–1892) ****** Henry Wager Hillock, Jr. (1856–1882) ***** William Gaston Hamilton (1832–1913) ∞ (1) Helen Maria Pierson (1834–1893); ∞ (2) Charlotte Ross Jeffrey Pierson (1841–1904) ****** William Pierson Hamilton (1869–1950) ∞ (1) Theodosia Sisson (1884–1941); (2) Juliet Pierpont Morgan (1870–1952) of [[J. P. Morgan|John Pierpont Morgan]] ******* Helen Morgan Hamilton (1896–1985) ∞ (1) Arthur Hale Woods (1870–1942); ∞ (2) Warren Randolph Burgess (1889–1978) ******** John Pierpont Woods (1918–2012) ******** Leonard Hamilton Woods ******** Alexandra Hamilton Woods ******** Caroline Frances Woods ******* Pierpont Morgan Hamilton (1898–1982) ∞ Marie Louise Blair (1899–1994) of [[C. Ledyard Blair]]; ∞ (2) Rebecca Sticky; ∞ (3) Norah Goldsmith Soutter ******** Philip Schuyler Hamilton (1920–2006) ******** David Hamilton ******** Ian Hamilton ******* Laurens Morgan Hamilton (1900–1978) ∞ Gertrude Malisch (b. 1887) ******* Alexander Morgan Hamilton (1903–1970) ∞ (1) Katherine Comly (d. 1975); ∞ (2) Elizabeth Malcolm Peltz Warburton Wanamaker (1905–1988) ******* Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton (1908–1919) ****** Laurens Hamilton (1872–1897) ****** Marie Van Den Heuvel Hamilton (1874–1942) ∞ Charles Fearing Swan (1859–1926) ***** Laurens Hamilton (1834–1858) ***** Alice Hamilton (1838–1905) **** William Stephen Hamilton (1797–1850) **** Eliza Hamilton (1799–1859) ∞ Sidney Augustus Holly (1802–1842) **** Philip Hamilton (1802–1884) ∞ Rebecca McLane (1813–1893) ***** Louis McLane Hamilton (1844–1868) ***** Allan McLane Hamilton (1848–1919) ∞ (1) Florence Rutger Craig (1854–1925) ∞ (2) May Copeland Tomlinson (1870–1924) ****** Louis McLane Hamilton (1876–1911) ** Walter Hamilton ** George Hamilton ** William Hamilton ∞ Jean Donald of Robert Donald ** Joseph Hamilton ** Elizabeth Hamilton ∞ Alexander Blair of William Blair References Ordained a Mennonite bishop in 1887, in Catlin, Kansas. He had thirteen children (4 sons with his first wife, 6 sons and 3 daughters with his second wife). See: | | . }} }} Category:Alexander Hamilton Category:Schuyler family Category:American families of Scottish ancestry Category:Family trees Category:Political families of the United States Category:Families from New York (state) Category:Hamilton family